


Taking Lashes for Loving Him

by nursal1060



Series: DamiDick/DickDami Love [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman and Robin (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bat Brothers, Bat Family, Batcest, Beating, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Blood, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Consensual Underage Sex, DamiDick, Damian Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne Feels, Damian gets hurt for being gay, Damian gets punished, Damian is a thirteen, Damian is an al Ghul, Damian is in charge, Damian is in love, Desire, Dom/sub Undertones, Family Secrets, First Love, Half-Sibling Incest, Healing, Homophobia, Hopeful Ending, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Loneliness, Lonely Damian, Lust, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Memories, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Oral Sex, POV Damian, Public Humiliation, Public Torture, Punishment, Scarring, Scars, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Somnophilia, Superheroes, Switching, Top Damian, Torture, Tortured Damian, True Love, Underage Sex, Whipping, bottom dick, dickdami, kind of incest?, lashes, sinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 07:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11505021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Damian has been caught in bed having relations with another man, which is strictly forbidden in the house of al Ghul.Damian is made to receive public beatings and torture for having fallen in love with Dick Grayson, which he gladly accepts to protect the man he's fallen completely in love with.





	Taking Lashes for Loving Him

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS! This does have themes of underage, BUT there is consent from Damian (who is the younger of the two)!
> 
> This fic is simply exploring the perspective of attraction/love/lust from a teenage Damian and how he comes to terms with the desires and feelings he has come to feel and how others will punish and treat him for that affection.
> 
> **This fic was heavily inspired by a scene in another DamiDick fanfiction called "No One Leaves (And No One Will)" by theLiterator. I highly recommend checking it out!  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11041350?view_adult=true
> 
> Enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appeciated! <3

The night was cold and foggy. Ra’s al Ghul had summoned all of the League into his chambers. A public council meeting meant one of two things: that the leader had positive news surrounding the group, or one of their own was to be punished, exiled, or killed publically. More often than not, it was the second.  
The group was filled with murmuring, discussing trades, politics, among other things, before the attention came to the front of the room. The leader himself had entered and taken the throne.  
“My assassins.” A sea of respectful words burst from the group. He allowed it to settle down before he spoke again in a warm tone, “Remember, you all know, there is only one Ra’s al Ghul, and that his word is your law.” Agreement spread through the room as the line was spoken by other members. This was the typical greeting to every public meeting.  
Ra’s face turned dark as he spoke again, “It pains me to say that one of your own, the very best among you, has disobeyed my orders and the laws of the Al Ghul. It is only right that he be reminded of where his loyalty lies and the rules that must be upheld.” Murmuring ceased entirely. The tone of the room was now cold, like the Ra’s tone had impacted the entirety of the members. Everyone knew who had done wrong and was on edge, but they waited until Ra’s spoke to say anything. “My grandson, my heir, Damian al Ghul, step before me and be judged.”  
Damian was escorted out of the parting crowd by two small guards that were assigned to protect him. His ankles had been shackled to prevent his escape, but his hands remained free as the little guards held to his arms. Damian did not look his grandfather in the eye as he was brought to the throne. As he was brought to the foot of the throne, he dropped to his knees immediately. He had not said a word in his defense the entire time.  
Ra’s voice regained an aspect of its warmth as he spoke after a moment of silence, “My heir, you have disobeyed and disrespected both my law and the law of Al Ghul.” His calloused hands cupped Damian face and tilted his head upwards. Their eyes met, and Damian’s emotionless expression showed clearly. He was no longer vulnerable in front of his grandfather, not willing to show emotion and let him in on his true feelings.  
Damian’s voice was monotonous, almost robot-like, as he spoke in agreement, “Yes grandfather, I have.”  
The room had an air of hot and heavy silence as Ra’s asked, “Do you have any defense for your actions? Any excuses for the sin you have committed?”  
Damian replied almost immediately, still looking his grandfather in the eye, “Disobedience, disloyalty, and dishonor are inexcusable, and require punishment.”  
Ra’s hands slowly moved from Damian’s face as he asked, “Will you name the person whom you committed the aggressions with to lessen your punishment?”  
Damian knew he could out the man he was with, but he refused to watch him suffer as well, “I will not.” Damian moved his face further away and proclaimed loudly, almost proudly by his tone, “Committing sodomy and willingly being sodomized is a crime in the Al Ghul conduct, as well as your own. My taking in pederasty is my sin alone.”  
Small murmurs emitted from the crowd as Damian mentioned sodomy. Homosexual actions were forbidden among the group. Since Damian admitted to being both sodomized and committing sodomy, they realized that he must have done this and been caught multiple times. By Ra’s tone, it was with a single person. Damian grinned just a little, so slight that no one else would notice. He would without a doubt receive extra punishment for not revealing who his partner was, but he had no complaints.  
Ra’s eyes looked dark again, and then softened as he ordered, “Strip, bow, and then show your remorse.” Damian stood and took four steps back from the throne. His guards undressed him, removing his robe, his daggers, and upper undergarments. Thirteen-year old Damian then stood there, exposed from the waist up, his back bearing previous scars from other punishments he had faced. They had been painful, but today’s, without a doubt, would be the most severe.  
Damian was made to prostrate on his knees, arms outstretched towards the throne, his forehead almost touching the floor, and knees tucked into his chest. He always felt so small when he was exposed like this to all the other assassins, and he hoped that the punishment would end quickly. The two guards held down his outstretched arms so he couldn't move or resist. Within moments, a man carrying a whip entered the throne room and spoke to the Ra’s.  
The Ra’s announced publically, “10 lashes for committing sodomy. Another 10 for not revealing the man you committed the act with.” That was less than most would receive for the same action, Damian knew his grandfather was showing mercy on him. Damian then felt a gloved hand run down his back, touching the previous welts which had begun to heal. The whipper was feeling for the right places to lay down the punishment on his flesh. After a moment, he backed up and started the count.

“1…”

The whip cracked down on Damian’s flesh. It felt like a hot rush of pins and needles on his skin. He bit his lip in efforts to silence himself. He didn't want to beg...he didn't want to cry in front of the crowd of assassins.  
Grayson...if he were here, it'd be okay.

“...2…”

The whip cracked down again, this time harder than the previous. This rhythm would continue until his back was raw and bloody. A soft grunt escaped his body. It already started hurting, and he was nowhere near the end. A slight feeling of shame arose in him for feeling so much of the punishment so quickly.  
He closed his eyes as he heard the whip being raised again.

“...3…”

Damian bit into his lip as the third lash fell upon a previous one. Without a doubt, his skin had broken. He could feel droplets of crimson running down his back. He clenched his eyes shut and breathed slowly. Slowly...trying to forget that he was here...to remember the man that he was with less than an hour before he was caught the third time. One to two times could be chalked up to happenstance, but a third time was enough to prove him guilty in the House of Al Ghul.  
His mind began to wander as the next lash was placed down on his back. Thinking of the man he’d been intimate with so many times was all he needed to forget what was happening.

\--------

The man he loved was his former mentor, a man by the name of Dick Grayson. He worked in the manor where his father lived, and arguably...was his favorite child.  
It started off as hate… Damian never felt right around Grayson’s wide smile. Residents of Al Ghul were never so cheery or understanding. But over time...Grayson really grew on him. So much so that Damian wanted more...more from the man who had been like his brother from the day he entered Wayne Manor. He still was, even after he’d left it once again.

He remembered the first night they made love. He was not yet twelve years old, but the choice and idea had entirely been his own. Grayson didn't support the idea whatsoever when asked, in fact, Grayson seemed appalled. But Damian wasn’t a child, at least in his own mind. He remembered that Grayson hadn’t exactly consented their first time, though he did enjoy it. 

He had entered Grayson’s sleeping quarters soon after midnight. Grayson had been entirely asleep, not moving when he had pulled the covers from his bed or tugged at his clothes. He had only been wearing a t-shirt and boxers, so he was able to pull both articles away with ease.  
He’d sucked on and played with Grayson’s nipples, relishing their taste and hardness. He felt down his abdomen and muscles, all over until he’d come to Grayson’s cock.  
He had been shy then, so he didn’t take Grayson with his mouth, but he had felt over his cock with his small hands. Grayson tossed in his sleep as his cock hardened in excitement. He had followed the advice he’d overheard from his mother to finger Grayson next. His fingers were so small that he eventually ended up fisting him, which sleeping Grayson seemed to enjoy. The moans coming from his mouth assured Damian that he was doing it right.  
He then focused back to his own cock, stroking and palming it. He pulled down the leather Robin pants and exposed himself to the air as he played with himself. He got more excited at the thought that Grayson would wake up and catch him, so he hastily stroked himself until he was as hard as he’d ever been. He fit snugly between Grayson’s legs. Grayson’s hole was inviting and puckered up for him.  
Damian remembered how he’d blushed deeply before pushing himself into the tight ring of muscle the first time. It was difficult to maneuver his way inside Grayson’s body, but he did his best to push himself inside to where he felt good. He watched Grayson’s expression and noticed him moan under his breath. He moved inside and out of Grayson, listening to him moan and beg lightly as he was fucked. Before he got to his climax, Grayson’s eyes opened, and he became aware of what was happening.  
Out of shame, he’d wanted to run away, to not face Grayson after what he'd done. But Grayson had pulled Damian closer, hugging him and stroking his hair. Grayson understood, and he didn't push him away. Of course, in retaliation, or rather for his pleasure, Grayson had Damian ride him until he came. Either top or bottom, Damian enjoyed both

That's when Damian knew that he enjoyed having sex with men. And Grayson was his favorite.

\---------

“...11…”

Damian hissed as the lash broke his focus and brought him back to reality. Dammit! He was only halfway through his punishment and his back felt raw and bloody. He couldn't see behind him but he was sure either they were using the oxskin whip or the flogger, both were usually only held for the highest crimes or prisoners.  
Damian breathed heavily and bit his lip again to silence himself as he tried to focus on Grayson again.

\------------

From then on, either after patrol or training, he would take Grayson to an area of the house for them to have sex. Grayson let Damian pick every time which place and which position he wanted to be in. He vividly remembered having sex in showers, guest beds, closets, on tables and desks, pretty much everywhere they could without getting caught.  
Damian found quickly that he loved sex, he loved dominating Grayson, and in turn, being dominated by Grayson. Despite Damian’s size, he was skilled in bed, and Grayson’s flexibility made for interesting adventures in the bedroom. 

Even after leaving the Wayne Manor and being forced to return to the House of Al Ghul, Grayson snuck in to see him occasionally. That's when he'd gotten careless. Though all the walls were soundproof, there was a small window on Damian’s office door, which is where the two usually had sex. That meant that they could easily be seen and heard.  
It took three specific incidents to catch him for sodomy. The first involved being caught fucking Grayson, the next was being caught sucking Grayson’s cock, and finally, and probably the one that angered his grandfather the most was him getting caught for riding Grayson’s cock by his own mother. To Al Ghul, him being fucked willingly showed weakness, submissiveness, and promiscuity. Traits he would not allow to be associated with his bloodline.

Grayson...he'd told him to flee and not come back until told once he found out of the Al Ghul’s intention. Damian would rather take all the punishment and humiliation than let Grayson get a single scar for their love. He didn't deserve any of the pain...an angel like him didn't deserve that…

\--------------

“...19…”

Damian grunted lowly a he felt the blow land. He realized how much his back had taken. It felt like his skin was on fire, and it stung like nothing he'd ever experienced. He’d never been whipped with a prisoner’s whip before, which was clearly why he was in so much pain.  
This was the price he paid to keep Grayson safe, and he didn't regret not outing him. He would do it again. The pain was what he had to pay for Grayson’s protection.  
Taking one more breath, he steeled his body in preparation for the final strike.

“...20!”

The last blow was the hardest, and clearly done to force Damian to cry out. To show an ounce of weakness and remorse. Damian grunted and clenched his fists until his knuckles turned turned white. He quelled the voice rising up his throat. He would not cry. He would not break.  
The whipper stepped away and the guards released Damian’s hands. The room was eerily silent. Damian knew the majority of the group wanted to hear him cry, to beg, to repent after what he had done. But no...Damian had endured the punishment without a single scream. Damian moved swiftly but slowly as he rose painfully to his feet. His back was stinging with pain as he limped forward and fell into a kneel before his grandfather.  
Ra’s al Ghul ran his hand over Damian’s scars, which felt like they were throbbing in pain. He retracted his hand, and Damian eyed him. His hand was drenched in blood, which confused Damian; how had he lost so much blood?  
Ra’s recited a prayer, kissing his hand, then shedding a single tear that dropped onto his bloody hand. He pressed it against Damian’s heart as he said, “You are forgiven, my heir.”

 

Damian grunted as he stumbled back to his room. The rest of the assassins had dispersed and Damian was luckily left to get to his room alone.  
Of course, his mother was waiting for him in the hallway, likely not to offer any kind words of support. Damian simply limped past her without a word. He was bleeding through his robes.  
Damian heard his mother, Talia, ask, “Was he worth the punishment?”  
Damian opened the door to his room before he said, “Every drop of blood spilt...every mark, every scar...it's for him. So yes… yes it was, Mother.” Then he snarkily replied, “I will always take lashes for love. Something I cannot say I would do for you.” He closed and locked his room door, which luckily, had no windows or openings so he could rest in peace.  
Damian lay on his stomach, still in a lot of pain, and clenched the sheets. He took in the scent of his lover, Grayson, which was all over his bedsheets from the last few times he was here.  
Damian whispered as though Grayson was lying besides him, “My beloved…mehra jawhrat jamila (my beautiful gem). Alnawm jaydaan (sleep well), ‘aynama kunt (wherever you are).” He wrapped the silken sheet around his small form and dozed off into a painful, but blissful, slumber.


End file.
